


I want to be loved too

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler dated in a while and they in love with each other but blurryface wants feel the love too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i hope you like and if you see any mistakes im using my phone because i dont have a laptop or a computer

Tyler and Josh were sitting on the couch watching Fight Club.

 

"I'm going to get me some redbull. Do you want some, Tyler?" Josh said.

 

"Nope I'm good,  but hurry up the good part is about to come on." Tyler said.

 

Josh walk to the kitchen and got him some redbul, but when he turned around he jumped back because Tyler was right in front of him. He was looking down at the floor and didn't say anything.

 

"Tyler...are you ok?" Josh asked, nervously.

 

"What's the matter, Joshie?" Blurry asked while looking up at Josh.

 

Josh tried to run away, but Blurry pushed him on the wall.

 

"Stop! Blurry you are hurting me!" Josh shouts in pain.

 

"Aww come on lets play a game then I let you go and Tyler can come back." said Blurry while smirking.

 

"Fine...what's the game Blurry?" Josh muttered under his breath.

 

Blurry leans in to whisper the game rules into Josh's ears.

 

"You have to make me cum without touching me and you have to fuck me like you never fuck before and we are not using lube."

 

Josh thought that he was to throw up he didnt want to have sex with Blurry.

 

"Why you want me to do that?!?!" Josh questionswith angry in his voice.

 

Blurry looked down at his feet, but still holding Josh to the wall and said,

 

"Well I want to feel loved to and I'm getting tired of hearing you and Tyler moaning and having fun while I'm just in his head...it gets boring sometimes." Blurry looks up with sadden red eyes "and I want hear you say my name."

 

Josh was going to say something, but he felt Blurry's lips on his and boy Josh's dick was twitching like a mad man. Blurry felt Josh's dick and Blurry smirks and walked Josh to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry finally got what he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know what to name this chapter so... i just put chapter 2

When they got in the bedroom Blurry pushed Josh on the bed and takes off his clothes.

 

"Sweetheart...take off your clothes." Blurry growls.

 

Josh obeyed and Blurry walk slowly to his host's lover. Then he ran his fingers all over Josh REALLY hot body.

 

"Man I can't wait to feel you inside of mem" Blurry said while stoking Josh's red thick dick.

 

"SHIT blurry i w-want to f-feel your m-mouth!" Josh moans, loudly.

 

"Someone is impatient." Blurry hiss while smirking.

 

Blurry was getting impatient too, so he started to suck Josh's dick.

 

"Damn Blurry y-you are so g-good" Josh said while pulling Blurry's hair.

 

Blurry started to moan and took Josh's dick deeper.

 

"AHHH i think fuck im going to cum!"

 

Blurry stop and took his clothes. Josh whimpers when Blurry stop.

 

"Aww sweetheart I had to stop if I didn't how could I feel your warm seed inside of me."

 

Blurry got on his back and told Josh to come here.

 

"Joshie, I want to feel you inside of me right now."

 

Josh nod really fast.

 

"Are sure that you don't want to use lube?" Josh asks with concern.

 

"Sweetie I made the game rules, so if I want to feel you raw, I can." Blurry answers while moving his head coming to Josh's neck to give him hickeys.

 

Josh nods and stuck his thick dick into Blurry's VERY tight asshole. "FUCK JOSHIE YOU SO THICK!" Blurry shouts.

 

Josh smirks and start to kiss Blurry hard.

 

"Damn Blurry baby you so tight I think I'm fixing the problem." Josh whispers in Blurry's ear.

 

Blurry moans and Josh thrust harder every time Blurry moan.

 

When Josh hit Blurry's prostate Blurry went crazy he starts moaning even louder then ever and he felt his orgasm coming.

 

"Joshie if you ah fuck keep this up you umm shit going to make me c-cum." Blurry said with lust in his breath.

 

Josh smirk and kept hitting Blurry's prostate.

 

"Fuck Blurry baby i think i-im going t-to cum." Josh said.

 

"Cum for me sweetie" Blurry growls.

 

Just by those words Josh's warm seed were inside Blurry's not so tight asshole.

"BLURRY!" Josh shouts when he came.

 

"FUCKFUCKFUCKJOSHIE!" Blurry scream on the top of his lungs when he came.

 

"Well did *pants* you like my *pants* game" Blurry said turning his head to look at Josh.

Josh smiles and said,

 

"Yes I did now. Can I have Tyler back now?"

 

Blurry rolls his eyes and kissed Josh on his lips but this kiss is more like Tyler's.

 

"Tyler, is that you?!" Josh asks happily.

 

"Yes and thanks for having sex with Blurry because he never stop whining about it."

 

Josh laughs and hugs his Tyler and then they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys i hope you like it 
> 
> Stay alive  
> Stay strong  
> Stay street

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to give me some ideas or what you want me to write next and i will TRY to post something every day and sometimes i will try to post more once


End file.
